


The Ghost Hunters Club

by GoosewithaNuke



Series: The Great Adventures of Jillian and Alexander [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoosewithaNuke/pseuds/GoosewithaNuke
Summary: 100% based on Kate McKinnon's chilling 'ghost story' from the junket.





	

Only one word could be used to describe Jillian's current state.  _Bored._ She was currently engaged in a staring contest with the class room clock, hung above the chalkboard. She felt a nudge at her elbow. She turned to find the source of the annoyance. It was none other than her desk mate and best friend, Alexander. She gave him a questioning look. In response he pointedly turned towards their teacher. 

Miss Green was staring at her, arms crossed, "Nice of you to join us again, Jillian." 

The giggling of her classmates sounded from behind her. Jillian turned around in her seat to glare at them. The laughter ceased. A cough from Miss Green took its place in the otherwise silent classroom. 

Jillian turned back around to her teacher, "Sorry Miss," she mumbled, embarrassed.   
  
Had it been any teacher other than Miss Green, Jillian may have responded with something witty to make the class laugh at the teacher, rather than herself. Unfortunately Jillian had developed a small crush on her teacher and would do anything to please her. 

"All right Jillian. Can you please answer the question on the board, and I'll let you off with a warning this time," bargained the teacher. 

Jillian nodded fiercely. She looked up at the board. Written on it was a long division problem. Most of the rest of the third grade had been struggling with this concept, but for Jillian it was a snap. She answered correctly. 

"Good," Miss Green praised, "now try not to look too bored this time Jillian. Time will pass whether you look at the clock or not," she finished with a kind smile. 

Jillian sunk back into her chair and nodded at the table. 

The remaining ten minutes before recess passed slowly, but Jillian managed to occupy herself by trying to help Alexander with his work. 

The bell sounded and the class rushed outside to play. 

* * *

 

Once in the playground Alexander and Jillian sat on the grass. Neither was particularly interested in fooling around on the playground equipment like the other children. 

"What are we going to do today?" Alexander asked, knowing Jillian would always come up with something fun. 

The girl in question paused in thought, then she replied, "You know that pipe that's sticking out the side of the school?"

Alexander pointed to the pipe, "That one?"

"Yup, well," she paused for effect, "I think it might be haunted."

"Really?" asked Alexander, enthralled with the idea.

"Yes," replied Jillian, "and I think we need to form a team to investigate the paranormal activities that are going on over there."

"What activities?" asked Alexander.

"Paranormal. It means--" she was cut off.

"I know what paranormal means Jillian. I meant what  _kind_ of paranormal activities?" clarified Alexander. 

"Oh," Jillian had to think about her answer, "well, it gets kind of cold over there. And nobody ever sits there, ever. Gotta be something paranormal going on."

Alexander accepted her flaky answer, "So, what do we do?" 

"Well, first we need a team name," replied Jillian. 

"Ghost Police? Ghost Busters? Haunted Investigators?" mused Alexander. 

"I kinda like the second one you said," then she paused, "Oh! I got it! We're the Ghost Hunters Club!" 

"Okay, Ghost Hunters Club. I like that," nodded Alexander. 

"Cool, now, we need some ghost hunting tools," said Jillian, "let's split up and see what we can find. Meet back here in five minutes."

The pair split up, searching the play area for the right ghost hunting equipment. 

When their arms were laden with a random assortment of objects ranging from sticks and rocks to discarded juice boxes and sandwich bags the reconvened back at their spot on the grass.

"Hey Dorks!" someone called at the them. 

Jillian and Alexander looked up to see Big Billy heading towards them. 

Big Billy wasn't really a big kid at all. He was just called that because he made all of the other kids feel small. He was the school yard bully, and he'd already given Jillian and Alexander grief in the past. 

"What do you want?" asked Alexander bravely. 

"What are you dorks doing with all that junk?" asked Big Billy. 

"Very important _scientific_ work that you wouldn't understand," replied Jillian, "so I suggest you leave us to it and you go back to the teeter totter." 

Her comment only riled up the boy, "You calling me dumb or something?"

"No," said Alexander firmly. 

"Not at all," added Jillian, "I'm calling us smarter than you." 

"Come here and say that to my face!" Big Billy demanded. 

Jillian paused, "Um, I just did."

"Oi," he near shouted, "if you want to sit there and insult me you better be able to fight," he balled his hands into fists.

"I'm not really insulting you, just stating facts," regardless Jillian got to her feet and made fists of her own. 

Alexander ran. 

Jillian and Big Billy began circling around each other, in an act of show, rather than immediately engaging in the fight. A swarm of children gathered around them. 

Once a good crowd had formed Big Billy lunged at Jillian, knocking her off her feet. She pushed him off her and they both stood up again, ready for round two. 

Ready, that was, until a firm hand clamped down on each of their shoulders. Jillian looked up, all gusto fled her body. The two children were escorted out of the play area by Miss Green. 

"Sorry Jillian," mumbled Alexander, trailing behind them, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

A small nod sent Jillian's messy curls bouncing and Alexander knew that she wasn't mad at him. 

Big Billy was sent home for the rest of the week for initiating the fight. Jillian was sent home for the rest of the day, for attempting to participate. 

* * *

 

The next day, Jillian seemed smaller in class. She felt terrible for letting down her teacher. She spent the morning doodling pictures of ghosts on the top of Alexander's worksheets. 

When they were let out for recess Jillian immediately perked up, returning to her normal personality. 

"Okay Alexander," she said, "this is what we gotta do."

Alexander struggled to keep pace with her as she walked to their normal sitting spot. 

"We gotta get our weapons together, then we gotta put a plan in action. We have to write down everything that happens, for science purposes. And then we plan our next move from there," she listed. 

"Okay," replied Alexander. 

They reached their normal spot. The junk from yesterday was still there. Without stopping Jillian swooped down and grabbed a stick. Alexander grabbed a paper bag. They kept walking until they reached the pipe. 

"It good that Big Billy's not here today," said Alexander, "we don't have to worry about him picking on us today." 

"Pfft," Jillian sounded, "that kid's all talk." 

"Jillian, he literally pounced at you yesterday," said Alexander. 

"Yeah," Jillian laughed, "check out this bruise."

She lifted the back of her shirt to show a large bruise forming on her lower back.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Alexander. 

"Doesn't matter, there's science to do," Jillian dismissed. 

The pair sat down near the pipe and started to come up with a plan. 

"Okay, so, I've got the weapon," said Jillian waving her stick, "and you've got the ghost trap."

Alexander held up his paper bag proudly. 

"I'll stick this in the pipe and it should scare the ghost out, then you catch it in the ghost trap, got it?" she planned. 

"Got it," confirmed Alexander. He shook open the paper bag. 

The slowly stalked their way closer to the pipe. Jillian looked at Alexander and gave a very brave nod. He nodded back. It was time. 

She shoved the stick into the pipe. 

"Now. We wait."

They sat down and did just that. 

Nothing happened. Then. 

The stick began to vibrate. All bravado that Jillian and Alexander had when they put the stick in was immediately lost. Both watch wide eyed as the stick shook and then suddenly disappeared up the pipe. 

Jillian looked to Alexander who was positively shaking. 

"Can we run?" he asked, his voice trembling. 

Jillian just nodded. The pair ran. 

They took refuge in their classroom under their desk. Which is where Miss Green found them. 

"Jillian? Alexander? What are you two doing under there? You're supposed to be outside," she queried. 

She offered them a hand each to help them out from under the desk. Once standing Jillian didn't let go. Miss Green noticed that both her students looked shaken. 

"Is everything all right," she asked them, "was someone bullying you again?"

Young heads shook in the negative. 

Jillian spoke up, "We were hunting ghosts, and we saw one!" 

Miss Green seemed amused, "You did?" 

Alexander confirmed, "Yes, it stole our weapon." 

"We didn't even get to catch it," sighed Jillian.

"What would you have done if you'd captured it?" Miss Green humoured them. 

"Studied it," replied Jillian, very seriously. 

"I see." 

The bell for them to return to class rang. 

"I suppose you'd better take your seats now," said Miss Green, "out of interest, will you be chasing the ghost again?"

Jillian and Alexander shared a look, both held a degree of fear in their eyes. 

"Nah, we're pretty chilled by this I think," replied Jillian honestly, "I guess we'll have to form a new club." 

The rest of the class were taking their seats. 

"What about the Honey Suckle Eaters Club?" asked Alexander as he chewed on one of his markers. 

"Sounds good," replied Jillian with a smile. 


End file.
